danger_to_societyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CMS.Equestrian/School Ski Trips
Ah, skiing. What a fun way to relax! Chrashing into signs, falling off lifts, and just falling in general, school ski trips are, no doubt, a great experience! For that matter, I have a story about one... That happened just last night. So last week, I was just sitting at home grumbling about homework and wanting to throw that cursed binder across the room, when my mom comes over and says; "Hey, you should join outing club!" "Oh, great idea, mom!" So I talked to my social studies teacher, who runs the thing. I filled out some paperwork, you know, damage waviers and all that stuff. Me? Not cause damage? Doubtful. Next thing I knew, it was that Friday, January 20th. Yesterday. After the bell rang at school, we all grabbed our skis, loaded them onto the bus, loaded our school bags into a car, and started the two hour bus ride to the mountain. I was sitting with a friend, and we were very happy when we finally got there. We got our stuff on, put on our skis, and headed to a green (easy) trail. I have only been skiing a few times, so I was still trying to find my balance. When we were getting off the lift, well, I kind of fell and one of my skis came off. And then came off again as we were going down. Then, my friend, and my other friend that had joined us, suggested we try a blue trail, which was slightly more difficult. We went up the lift, where I fell off getting on, went to the top, and started going down. One of my skis came off (AGAIN), so I got it back on and kept going. I soon found that I couldn't slow down, and panicked. Then, quite ironically, I crashed into a sign that said: SLOW. The sign was jist one of those ones you stake into the ground, so it got knocked over, I fell on my face, and my skis came off. My friends came down the mountain, and we laughed hysterically at it. We did that trail a few more times, and I fell one more time as well. After that, we went in to check in and eat, and decided to try the green ones again. Everyone else from our grade happened to be over there too, so we all went up that lift. I didn't fall again, even when we went down the steeper trail that was connected to the not so steep one. Some people went off to do some harder trails, and about five of us stayed behind. I got on a lift with someone who likes it slowed down to get off, but as we did this, one person's snowboard caught the person next to me's skis, which then caught my skis, and we all went flying. My skis both came off, and we ducked so the next chairlift coming up didn't hit us in the face. Nothing else eventful happened, but it was funny what did. Category:Blog posts